Блог участника:Kylxackep/Fallout: New Vegas. Хронология создания. Часть 2
Решил покопаться в истории и привести что-то типа хронологии, пока все источники ещё не канули в невосстановимые архивы на испортившихся кассетахТипа www.formspring.me, где были тонны полезной информации от разработчиков Fallout: New Vegas.. Записи буду обновлять по мере разбора ссылок. Читатели могут присоединяться, комментируя, поправляя и присылая полезные ссылки, в том числе на картинки. См. также: * Fallout: New Vegas. Хронология создания. Часть 1 * Fallout: New Vegas. Хронология создания. Часть 2 Коллекционное издание thumb|right|Будет доступно 19 октября 2010 (США) и 21 октября (ЕС) по цене 80$ Bethesda Blog: 11 мая появилась презентация Fallout: New Vegas Collector’s Edition — коллекционного издания игры. Для жителей США предзаказ был доступен сразу, а вот жителям Европы пришлось ждать несколько недель. Версии для Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 и PC включала следующие компоненты: * Семь покерных фишек «Lucky 7», каждая из которых даёт представление о фишках основных казино Стрипа Нью-Вегаса и прочих казино Мохаве. * Уникальная колода игральных карт Fallout: New Vegas. На каждой карте нанесено уникальное изображение персонажа или фракции, встречающихся в игре. Используйте карты для игры в покер, блэкджек или караван, — оригинальную карточную игру, созданную Obsidian специально для New Vegas. * Воссозданный макгаффин игры — платиновая фишка «Лаки 38». * Комикс «Все дороги» в жёстком переплёте, который повествует о некоторых персонажах и событиях, предшествующих Fallout: New Vegas. «Все дороги» написан Крисом Авеллоном, креативным директором игры, совместно с . * DVD-диск «Создание Fallout: New Vegas». Этот документальный DVD будет содержать эксклюзивный видеоконтент, включая интервью с разработчиками, в которых они расскажут про историю создания игры от концептов до воплощения и поднимут такие темы, как сюжет, сеттинг, отсылки к другим играм франшизы Fallout и многое другое. Вопросы разработчикам Bethesda Blog: 12 мая стартовал сбор вопросов разработчикам, которые фанаты могли задать через Facebook, Twitter или блог Bethesda. Ответы преимущественно давал Джош Сойер. Сбор вопросов продолжался около месяца, наиболее интересные с ответами были опубликованы на старом форуме Bethesda. Наиболее интересные моменты: * Способности можно будет получать каждые два уровня, но пока это ещё не утверждено окончательно. * Развитие персонажа будет ограничено 30-м уровнем. * сообщил, что будет полная поддержка Steam со всеми фичами, включая достижения, но не будет мультиплеера. * Частично переделана анимация, по сравнению с Fallout 3, но процесс ещё не завершён. Уже изменены некоторые из основных анимаций боя (например, были пересмотрены все анимации прицеливания огнестрельного оружия от первого лица), а также анимации существ (у супермутантов «Западного побережья» есть новые анимации для спокойствия, прогулки и бега). * На вопрос о том, появится ли «Dogmeat» в каестве спутника, Джош уклонился от прямого ответа, сказав лишь, что пустошь Мохаве полна собак и кто знает, «кто на этот раз захочет быть вашим другом»? * Достаточно глубоко Джош разъяснил о новых подтипах боеприпасов, упомянув .22 и .45-70 калибры и их подтипы, включая свойства армейских и самодельных патронов. thumb|right|[[Нил (Fallout: New Vegas)|Нил в демоверсии]] * Модели супермутантов были переработаны, чтобы больше походить на супермутантов из Марипозы (Fallout и Fallout 2), а не из Убежища 87 (Fallout 3). * Упомянут новый вид существ — касадоры, пришедшие на север из пустыни Сонора. Они не очень «прочные», но жутко выглядят, а их яд смертелен. Приведён концепт-арт касадора. * Радиостанций будет несколько, но у каждой фракции не будет своей станции. * В качестве напарника у игрока может быть один гуманоид и один негуманоид одновременно. * Анонсировано большое количество способностей, как новых, так и переработанных старых. * Анонсирован GECK вкупе с новым редактором диалогов от Obsidian для моддеров. * Зоны 51 в игре не будет — она слишком далеко от Мохаве. * Рендеринг будет по-прежнему на DirectX 9. * Будут особенности, включая классические, например «Миниатюрный» и новые, например «Четыре глаза». * Анонсированы персональные квесты напарников, при этом сами квесты могут быть как простыми, так и сложными, охватывающими всю Мохаве. * В игре будет что-то типа пупсов из Fallout 3, но они не будут давать бонусов персонажу, хотя будут приносить вознаграждение. * Ещё ведутся работы над корректировкой формулы для расчёта очков умения, чтобы было не так легко, как в Fallout 3, достичь максимума в навыках. Удалены способности, повышающие навыки, удалены пупсы, повышающие навыки, резко сокращено количество книг навыков. * Крышки от бутылок будут по-прежнему основной валютой и их не заменят покерные фишки. Покерные фишки используются только в казино и меняются на все виды валюты, встречающейся в игре. Мистер Хаус не позволяет продолжающейся войне мешать потенциальной прибыли. Крышки являются основной валютой в пустоши Мохаве. Крышки — это обеспеченная водой валюта, контролируемая и регулируемая караванными торговыми компаниями НКР. Караванные дома сговорились вновь ввести крышки в качестве основной валюты, когда торговцы потеряли веру в деньги НКР. Потеря уверенности в деньгах НКР была связана с тем, что НКР отошла от обеспечения своих долларов золотым стандартом и ввела фиатные, необеспеченные деньги, из-за неоднократных нападений на свои золотовалютные запасы со стороны Братства Стали. Хотя переход помог стабилизировать экономику НКР, доллары НКР обесценились по сравнению с крышками и имеют ещё более низкую стоимость по сравнению с третьей формой валюты: монетами Легиона. Цезарь чеканит серебряные и золотые монеты из захваченного довоенного материала. Несмотря на то, что НКР находится к постоянном конфликте с Легионом, торговцы и граждане во всей пустоши Мохаве одинаково принимают все три формы валюты. * Уже заявлено, что свободной игры после окончания сюжета не будет (хотя ранее это было обещано). Это делается для улучшения качества финала, в котором разработчики хотят показать большинство персонажей и мест Мохаве и результаты воздействия на них (или бездействия) игрока. Будет предложено сохранение перед финалом, приближение к нему будет явным, и он не будет неожиданностью. После финала игрок сможет загрузить последнее сохранение и завершить невыполненные квесты. * Демоверсии не будет (существующая используется только разработчиками для презентаций). * Заявлено, что можно будет пройти сюжет, не убивая никого или наоборот, убив всех. Это один из первоначальных дизайнерских принципов. Очень трудно пройти игру пацифистом, а если убивать всех подряд — то можно пропустить огромный пласт сюжета, но обоими способами можно пройти игру. Дизайн боксов thumb|right Bethesda Blog: 13 мая появилось официально утверждённый вид боксов для различных изданий игры. На обложке изображён рейнджер Новой Калифорнийской Республики. Интервью с разработчиками (1) 1 Xbox Achievements 3 июня выложил интервью с Джошем Сойером. Интересные моменты: ХА: Почему «Новый Вегас» и чем пустошь Вегаса будет отличаться от Столичной пустоши? ДС: Во многом Лас-Вегас является противоположностью Вашингтону. Когда многие люди думают о Вашингтоне, то представляют себе традиционные американские ценности и историю нашей молодой страны. Он полон основополагающих монументов нашей нации. Напротив, Лас-Вегас — город, который взывает к современным американским порокам. Он постоянно создаёт себя заново, разрушая старые ориентиры и создавая новые каждые несколько лет. Сама пустошь Мохаве также сильно отличается от Столичной пустоши. При падении бомб пустошь Мохаве не так пострадала, как Столичная пустошь. Здесь есть яркое синее небо, раскинувшиеся жаркие пустыни, деревья Джошуа, перекати-поле. Везде всё хорошо. ХА: Делаете ли вы что-то с движком Fallout 3 для улучшения визуальной составляющей или повторяете мантру «работает — не трогай»? ДС: Мы не хотели сильно влезать в рендеринг из-за относительно короткого срока разработки. Одно из изменений — мы улучшили детализацию изображения удалённых объектов и добавили новых эффектов. Нам это важно, например, чтобы ночью на удалении из пустыни был виден свет от Вегаса. ХА: Что с нововведением, — репутацией? ДС: <…> Помимо хорошей и плохой, можно будет заработать смешанную репутацию, которая имеет свои особенные последствия. Некоторые персонажи, особенно изгои в своих группах, будут относиться к игроку лучше, если он обладает смешанной репутацией. ХА: Что с системой улучшений для оружия? ДС: Мы старались уйти от всяких «хитроумных» приспособлений для оружия. Так сложилось, что во вселенной Fallout запад США более технологически развит, чем восток. Отсюда все модификации достаточно стандартныЗабавно, как это сочетается с Fallout 4 и его «самодельным» вооружением, созданным из мусора.. <…> У нас есть оптический прицел для лазерной винтовки, что увеличивает наносимые поврежденияРазве?, и Детский набор для «Толстяка», что сильно уменьшает его вес. ХА: Что со специальными ударами? ДС: <…> Мне больше нравится «Как дам!» для кувалд и суперкувалд. ХА: Что ещё нового, помимо репутации и модов для оружия? ДС: Много чего, на самом деле. Мы изменили систему SPECIAL, поэтому очки навыков теперь гораздо более ценные. Например, мы добавили требования к «Силе» для всех видов оружия. Если вы не удовлетворяете требованиям, то стреляете неточно, либо бьёте медленно. На более «тонком» уровне «Харизма» влияет на показатель под названием «Присутствие духа», который применяется к напарникам в виде боевого бонусаOn the more «cerebral» side of things, Charisma affects a statistic called Nerve that is applied to companions as a combat bonus.. Мы создали новый игровой интерфейс для игры, который довольно обширный. Пока он работает только для навыка «Выживание», но потом будет применяться для боле широкого спектра и в разных локациях. Крафтинг варьируется от создания стейка на лагерном костре до снарядки патронов из отработанных гильз на верстаке. Думаю, людям это действительно понравится. ХА: Несколько ваших парней работали над Van Buren. Вы взяли какие-нибудь идеи оттуда? ДС: Мы привнесли несколько идей из Van Buren. Прежде всего Легион Цезаря в качестве нависшей над регионом угрозы, хотя его присутствие в Нью-Вегасе ощущается гораздо больше, чем в Van Buren. Дальнейшее сходство состоит, в основном, в возвращении основных игроков региона, таких как НКР, Оружейники, Красный караван, Последователи и т. д. 2 Bethesda Blog: 9 июня состоялось интервью со , директором по звуку в Obsidian. Из интересного: * Через него проходят все звуки, встречающиеся в игре. * Огромное количество времени потратили на поиск эталона для звука шагов по дереву. Хотелось сделать что-то, что не раздражало бы во время игры. Перебрали огромное количество всевозможных досок, но нужный материал (звук объекта) нашли от полусгнившего пола заброшенной хижины на окраине национального парка «Долина смерти». * Самый знаковый, узнаваемый звук вселенной Fallout — без сомнений, звук VATS. Он был с самого начала, мы хотим его оставить, лишь немного улучшив. 3 Bethesda Blog: 30 июня состоялось интервью с QA-тестером Obsidian . Из интересного, он рассказал, что из себя представляет работа тестера, и из чего складывается его рабочий день. Мини-дополнения Bethesda Blog: В рамках подготовки к E3 анонсирован предзаказ мини-дополнений Classic Pack, Mercenary Pack, Tribal Pack и Caravan Pack. Состав каждого дополнения был также описан и не изменился ко времени релиза. E3 thumb|right|Версия игры — 0.12.30.143 Bethesda Blog: 14 июня началась выставка E3, где представили первый трейлер к игреБыл показан тремя днями ранее, 11 июня, на форуме Bethesda. и обозначили дату выхода — 19 октября для США и 22 октября для Европы и остального мира. thumb|right|Бесшовный Стрип: Убежище 21 и «Топс» Bethesda Blog: 18 июня в рамках продолжающейся E3 была представлена новая демоверсия игры. Она имела два предустановленных сохранения, первое из которых демонстрировало Стрип, второе — лагерь Форлорн-Хоуп, Нельсон и окрестности между ними. Стрип был показан впервые, причём он отличался от финальной версии — как минимум, он был «бесшовным»Как впоследствии заявлял Джош Сойер, они собирались таким его и сделать, но не смогли оптимизировать потребляемые аппаратные ресурсы, и его пришлось разделить на части.. Внешняя стена Нью-Вегаса больше походила на стену Маккаррана, чем на свою релизную версию: она была более гладкой, «бетонной» и имела башни. Было выложено два небольших видеоинтервью, на одном из которых которых был показан Стрип, на другом — динозавр Динки на стенде Bethesda. Демонстрацией прохождения занимался , а давал интервью и отвечал на вопросы Крис Авеллон и Джош Сойер. У Ларри возникли проблемы с исчезновением оружия после выхода из «Топс» — известный баг ранних версий игры. Все издательства изнутри видели только казино «Топс», которое походило на релизное, но внутри было чуть темнее. Персонаж-администратор говорил пока ещё «не своим» голосом. От обсуждения загружаемого контента, как и на прошлой презентации, разработчики уклонялись, не подтверждая и не опровергая возможность его выхода, ссылаясь на соглашение о неразглашении. Bethesda Blog: 19 июня в рамках продолжающейся E3 Fallout: New Vegas победила в категории «Лучшая РПГ» по версии IGN. Bethesda Blog, Bethesda Blog: 24-28 июня, по результатам E3, множество изданий предоставили свои новые обзоры: * IGN назвал все казино Стрипа, отдельно упомянув Гоморру, рассказал про метательные копья и зажигательные гранаты, отметил улучшения в виде от третьего лица (в Fallout 3, с их слов, ею пользоваться было невозможно). Про гранаты отдельно подчеркнули нововведение, благодаря которому взрывная волна может подбрасывать врага. * The Escapist подтвердил информацию, что открытой игры по окончании сюжета не будет. При этом в качестве отрицательного примера издательство привело Fallout 3, где по окончании сюжета игра также заканчивалась. Недовольство фанатов учли и выпустили дополнение Broken Steel, но, похоже, Obsidian решил не обращать внимание на недовольства фанатов. * Eurogamer рассказал про невозможность пройти в казино с оружием, но с возможностью пронести туда что-то скрытно, про призы за выигрыши и «пинок под зад» после слишком сильных выигрышей. Взаимодействие между фракциями — ключевой элемент геймплея. Упомянута режущая перчатка. * Destructoid упомянул старое Убежище 21, превращённое в «игровую яму». Сказано, что казино имеют отсылки к реальным заведениям Вегаса. Внешний вид «Топс» для издательства являлся очевидной отсылкой к «старой школе» группы «Rat Pack»Внешний вид «Топс» напоминает казино «Sahara».. Во время игры в блэкджек разработчики уверили издательство, что в зависимости от казино, у крупье будет разное поведение, даже перемешивать колоду они будут реже или чаще… what dealers can hit and stand on, for instance, or how often they shuffle.. Разработчики продемонстрировали прохождение части квеста «Возвращение надежды», относящейся к лечению пациентов, и указали на важность навыков не только для диалогов. Здесь же они пояснили механизм работы журналов навыков. * Engadget почему-то сообщил, что «Лаки 38» закрыто для всех, кроме гулей. Во время прохождения квеста «Возвращение надежды» издательству продемонстрировали эффект от использования фракционной брони Легиона. Радиостанции по-прежнему не работали. * JustPushStart отметило, что Стрип сделан вполне неплохо, как по атмосфере, так и по внешнему видуРепортёр живёт в Лас-Вегасе.. * Gamespy упоминает карму скорее как «моральный показатель» деятельности персонажа, чем как игровой механизм. * TheKoalition в числе некоторых издательств отметило, что Стрип блещет яркими красками благодаря тому, что дамба Гувера ещё функционирует. В демо опять фигурировал квест «Возвращение надежды», часть с поиском отряда, отправившегося за припасами. Персонаж был вооружён режущей перчаткой. Упоминаются яды для холодного оружия, которые можно будет самостоятельно изготовить на костре. * RandomNPC во время демонстрации влияния фракционной брони Легиона привело слова Криса Авеллона, согласно которому маскировку смогут распознать офицеры и собаки, если к ним близко подойти. Это сделано для большей вариативности стелс-режима и, в отличие от простых убийств в режиме скрытности, маскировка+действие+диалог станут весьма распространённым средством решать проблемы. Со слов Авеллона, действие Fallout: New Vegas происходит спустя четыре года после Fallout 3. Рассуждая о разнице в программировании среды между Fallout 2 и Fallout: New Vegas Авеллон сказал, что наличие возможности для игрока врать NPC и делать не то, что он ему пообещал, сильно усложняет взаимодействие с NPC, и репутация как раз помогает учитывать действия игрока. Со слов Авеллона, Fallout: New Vegas черпает вдохновение от Fallout 2 (особенно в части НКР), но при этом является самостоятельной игрой, без прямых связей или отсылок к событиям других игр. Из любопытства издательство спросило, не связана ли предстоящая игра с Wasteland, духовным предшественником Fallout, действие которого также происходило вокруг Лас-Вегаса. Авеллон ответил, что он не знает ни о чём, что хоть как-то пересекалось бы с Wasteland, исключая общие вещи типа пост-апокалипсиса и прочего. Во время демонстрации боя в режиме VATS случился баг с рикошетом от дерева, уже встречавшийся в Fallout 3, что вызвало иронию издательства, но при этом было отмечено, что групповые стычки, вроде как, происходят быстрее и без лагов. Интервью с разработчиками (2) Bethesda Blog: 8 июля в блоге появились ссылки на несколько интервью, данных ведущими сотрудниками Obsidian различным издательствам. 1 PCGamer выложило эксклюзивное интервью с Крисом Авеллоном (КА) и обсудило «Особенности», которые присутствовали в Fallout 1 и 2, были удалены в Fallout 3, но вновь появились в New Vegas. PCG: Так что же такого в «особенностях»? КА: В Fallout 1 и 2 выбор особенностей меняли игру, делая её непохожей на предыдущую. <…> Выбрав «Хулигана» вкупе с «Одарённым» вы создадите мощного, но медленного рукопашного бойца с заделом на более поздние уровни, но при этом требующего дополнительных книг навыков. Либо взять «Стрельба навскидку» и «Однорукий», став экспертом-оружейником, который нашпигует врагов свинцом прежде, чем те успеют понять, что произошло. Пацифист мог взять «Добрая душа» и «Тренированный», что позволит ему договориться почти везде и со всеми. PCG: Так куда они подевались? КА: Хотя я не согласен с решением Bethesda убрать особенности из Fallout 3, я понимаю, почему они так поступили. Новые игроки, пришедшие в Fallout 3 не знакомые со вселенной, не игравшие в Fallout 1 и 2 из-за большого перерыва, вынуждены выбирать особенности ещё до того, как поймут, как они работают. Ту же «Кровавую баню» без представления о том, как она работает, брать как-то нелогично. Сейчас же ситуация иная, вселенную представлять заново не нужно и можно ввести особенности снова. Количество игроков, не видевших Fallout 3, которые будут покупать Fallout: New Vegas, вряд ли будет очень велико. <…> PCG: <…> До сих пор Obsidian подтвердил только две особенности: обновлённую «Миниатюрный» и новую — «Четыре глаза». Теперь нам стало известно от третьей — «Камикадзе», которая вернулась из первых частей, но была изменена. Собственно, вернулся также ПУ, который был ранее. 2 GameBanshee выложило интервью с Крисом Авеллоном и Фергюсом Уркхартом. ГБ: В чём основные идеи Fallout: New Vegas? Что он сможет предложить после успеха Fallout 3? КА: Справедливости ради, я пришёл на проект Fallout: New Vegas примерно в середине пути, поэтому основные идеи в него вложили Джош Сойер и наш арт-директор . <…> Мы решили улучшить Fallout 3, например расширить взаимодействие с компаньонами, ввести для них персональные квесты, добавить разнообразное вооружение и модификации к нему. ГБ: Какие модификации можно будет добавлять? КА: Прицелы, магазины, модификаторы скорости стрельбы и пр. ГБ: Уникальное оружие можно будет модифицировать? КА: Нет, оно великолепно само по себе. ГБ: Что-то ещё можно будет модифицировать? КА: Нет. ГБ: Что со временной шкалой? КА: Через 40 лет после Fallout 2 и через 4 года после Fallout 3. ГБ: Почему именно в этом временно м промежутке? КА: Ну мы вроде сначала предложили до Fallout 3, но потом указанию Bethesda решили после. ГБ: Будут ли какие-то отсылки к предыдущим играм? Какие-то персонажи или их потомки? КА: Отсылки будут, но вы ничего не потеряете, если начали знакомство в миром Fallout только с New Vegas. Но если играли, то сразу поймёте. ГБ: Слышали, что к навыкам теперь нужно относиться более аккуратно, вроде теперь они имеют большее значение? КА: Ну в самом начале игры вместо КОЗА будет диалог с доком Митчеллом, но после ухода из Гудспрингса можно будет ещё раз поменять навыки персонажа. Однако мы кое-что всё же сделали: (1) для каждого оружейного навыка есть низкоуровневое оружие, на которое не нужно долго учиться — мы учли ошибки предыдущих игр Fallout, где энергетическим оружием можно было пользоваться только в конце игры; (2) многие навыки применяются в диалогах, чтобы использовать вспомогательные аргументы в переговорах. Вы всё это увидите уже прямо в Гудспрингсе, это один из основных столпов дизайна. ГБ: Вы видели Fallout Online от Interplay? Как вы относитесь к этому? КА: Я толком ничего не видел. Знаю, что некоторые дизайнеры из Fallout трудятся над этим проектом (Крис Тейлор, ), и мне нравятся эти ребята, поэтому я возлагаю большие надежды на их работу. <…> ГБ: Итак, на данный момент весь контент игры уже готов? ФУ: Да, точно, ну озвучка ещё не вся записана, там более 63000 строк. ГБ: Как вам удалось начать сотрудничество с Bethesda? Вы искали с ними контакта или они с вами? ФУ: Мы вели с ними переговоры около 5 лет. Я давно знал , вице-президента по разработке из Bethesda, потому что ещё в конце 90-х он был главным редактором одного из игровых журналов. И вот он позвонил мне где-то в 2004, они искали команды, которые бы делали игры для них, но все наши люди были заняты на других проектах. Но так случилось, что наш другой проект был отменён, и у нас оказалась свободная команда, которая хочет делать что-то во вселенной Fallout. ГБ: Вы не пытались убедить Bethesda сделать изометрическую пошаговую Fallout-игру после выхода Fallout 3? ФУ: смеётся <…> Их вселенная Fallout — это вид от первого или третьего лица, поэтому нет, мы не пытались. <…> Я считаю, что делать сиквелы РПГ-игр на существующих движках — хорошая идея. Можно вложиться в сюжет и квесты, не отвлекаясь на остальное. <…> 3 The Telegraph уточняет, что за господство над Нью-Вегасом претендуют НКР и Легион, но перед ними встаёт препятствие в виде загадочного мистера Хауса, который контролирует Нью-Вегас и его казино. О нём ничего неизвестно кроме того, что он берёт большой процент с прибыли каждого бизнеса на Стрипе. 4 AusGamers пыталось выяснить про смену погоды, но разработчики лишь пожали плечами. По поводу дополнений было лишь сказано, что переговоры ведутся. Итоги Е3 Bethesda Blog: 14 июля Bethesda и издательства ещё продолжали подводить итоги прошедшей Е3. 1 PCGamer 9 июля выложил ещё один эксклюзивный обзор. Был небольшой рассказ о начальном этапе квеста «Таланты, отзовитесь!», где Томми Торини сравнивался с Сэмми Дэвисом, а затем почти полностью был пересказан сюжет персонального квеста Буна — «Похищение». 2 GamesTM 12 июля опубликовал обзор игры с цитатами Пита Хайнса. Рассуждая об успехе Fallout 3 издание подчеркнуло, что Bethesda «не зря заплатила 5,75 миллиона долларов за права на весь бренд Fallout». Пит Хайс: …ближе к концу разработки Fallout 3, размышляя о том, чем будет дальше заниматься Тодд Говард и его команда, мы искали им кого-то в помощь. Список возглавила Obsidian. Ну и, по большому счёту, она одна была в этом списке. <…> Мы общались с Obsidian в течение определённого периода времени. Это был очевидный выбор, очевидный для нас, очевидный для них, очевидный для всех. <…> Разговор действительно начался с фразы «Не заинтересованы ли вы в создании ещё одной Fallout-игры, и если да, то какой бы вы её сделали, где бы проходило действие?» И так далее. Они вернулись с чем-то, и мы такие: «Да, это звучит очень круто». Мы говорим о парнях, которые знают Fallout, поэтому не похоже, что они собираются развернуть действие игры в Катманду или Париже. Им ближе знакомая им часть вселенной Fallout, поэтому они вернулись на западное побережье и использовали действительно знаковое место: Лас-Вегас. <…> Каждое казино Стрипе находится под управлением отдельных группировок, заметно отличающихся друг от друга. <…> Вашингтон был сильно разрушен, а Нью-Вегас практически не пострадал. Благодаря этому, вы не только получаете символическую разницу из-за месторасположения, но и реальные, ощутимые отличия. Это довольно резкий контраст. Главной целью арт-команды Obsidian было использование совершенно другого раздела цветовой палитры для New Vegas, так что, когда вы видите игру, вы отмечаете преобладание голубого, красного и оранжевого. В Fallout 3 было преобладание серого, зелёного и голубого. Обратите внимание хотя бы на голубое небо и сравните его с небом Fallout 3. 3 GameBanshee после интервью с Крисом и Фергюсом выложило ещё один обзор. В нём указывается, что ещё не подтверждено участие Братства Стали и Анклава. был упомянут, как программист, возглавлявший создание всех азартных мини-игр. Со слов издательства, он этим занимался на предыдущем месте работы. Во время демонстрации азартных игр разработчики заверили, что для нечестных игроков, использующих save/load, будет введён механизм «неудобства». Мистер Хаус был назван владельцем «Лаки 38» и таинственным управителем секьюритронов, а Убежище 21 — казино-отелем. Было названо точное число возможных напарников — 9Хотя до релиза добралось лишь 8. На этом этапе непонятно, ошибка это или кто-то типа Улисса ещё планировался в роли напарника основной игры.. В лагере Форлорн-Хоуп во второй демоверсии к тому времени уже были записки бойцов НКР. Со слов Авеллона, навыки «Лёгкое оружие» и «Тяжёлое оружие» объединили в «Оружие», а взамен утраченного добавили навык «Выживание», который является улучшенной версией навыка «Натуралист». В «неофициальной» части Крис добавил, что отличие от Fallout 3 достижения для Windows Live доступны не будут, так как игра использует только Steam. 4 Bethesda Blog: CBS 15 июля выложило обширный обзор с фрагментами интервью Криса Авеллона. Здесь число напарников указано равным 7, и, как уже известно, одновременно могут быть только два — робот и гуманоид. У каждого будет свой квест и свои способности, даваемые игроку. <…> Со слов Авеллона, напарники больше не будут воровать ОО у игрока, то есть «опыт за убийство, полученный напарниками, зачислится игроку». <…> В игре будут предметы для коллекционирования, в том числе книги (?) и снежные шары, заменяющие пупсов Fallout 3. «У нас также создана система испытаний», — сказал Авеллон. «Проходя испытания, вы не только будете получать преимущества для различных категорий и направлений игровой деятельности, но также будут другие испытания, такие как количество выполненных квестов, количество убийств выстрелом в голову, количество убийств выстрелом по конечностям, при этом некоторые испытания будут побуждать вас попробовать виды оружия просто ради удовольствия». Все дороги Bethesda Blog: 16 июля появилось больше информации о комиксе «Все дороги». Было объявлено, что и Крис Авеллон будут подписывать и раздавать оттиск обложки комикса всем желающим — участникам San Diego Comic-Con International (SDCC10) 24 июля в Сан Диего. Bethesda Blog: 20 июля, в преддверии SDCC10, Крис Авеллон дал интервью IGN, где раскрыл некоторые детали комикса. Издательство подтвердило, что комикс не будет выпущен как отдельное произведение, лишь в составе коллекционного набора игры. Представляя произведение, Крис сказал: «„Все дороги“ описывает события, которые происходят за неделю до начала Fallout: New Vegas сквозь призму двух персонажей, охотящихся на игрока. Структура произведения задаётся, с одной стороны, повествованием, а с другой — художественными образами, проиллюстрированными для каждой повествующей стороны одним из двух художников ( , ), использующих различные цветовые гаммы». «Произведение даёт представление о персонажах и локациях игры (в том числе Нью-Вегасе), а также рассказывает предысторию некоторых из ключевых героев игры. Сюжет подводит прямо к вступительному ролику игры, делая его более понятным, а также раскрывая мотивацию основных антагонистов игры». «Мы решили не использовать образ Курьера в книге. Мы хотим, чтобы игроки сами определяли, как их персонаж будет выглядеть, действовать и реагировать обстоятельства, поэтому в книге мы сосредоточились на противниках игрока, тех, кто хочет его смерти». «Если вы прочтёте комикс, то потом, в игре, вы увидите результаты многих событий, посетите описываемые места, узнаете, как сложилась судьба персонажей комикса и некоторых даже повстречаете. У вас будет понимание их мотивов и действий ещё до того, как вы их встретите, что позволит более осознанно выстраивать линию поведения с ними. Если вы будете аккуратны при исследовании Мохаве, то сможете найти некоторые забытые ими предметы, а также самих героев — живых или мёртвых». Интервью с разработчиками (3) Bethesda Blog: 21 июля Джош Сойер дал небольшое интервью каналу GameTrailers TV где, наконец, приоткрыл завесу над ролью в игре Братства Стали. С его слов, Братство появится, но не будет играть такую важную роль как, например, в Fallout 3. Отчасти это из-за долгой войны с НКР, конфликт с которой начался ещё во времена Fallout 2. Причиной войны стало желание обеих сторон обладать довоенными технологиями, в первую очередь — энергетическим оружием. Братство появится в виде небольшой второстепенной фракции. Bethesda Blog: 22 июля Bethesda выложила собственное интервью с Брайаном Мензе. БС: Чем вы занимаетесь в Obsidian? БМ: Я старший концепт-дизайнер. Я также создаю 2-D модели объектов, например для Fallout: New Vegas я создал множество билбордов, постеров, а также логотипов. БС: Над какими играми вы работали? БМ: Я работал над 18-ю выпущенными и 3-мя отменёнными проектами. Из первых, это Fallout 2 и предстоящий Fallout: New Vegas. <…> БС: Как отметил Фергюс Уркхарт, вы сделали множество рисунков волт-боя за свою карьеру. Помните ли вы, когда впервые начали его рисовать? БМ: Смутно. Это было одно из первых заданий, которое я получил после прихода в Black Isle Studios. БС: Какой из них самый любимый? БМ: Можно выбрать только одного? Я нарисовал около 200 волт-боев и у меня много любимых, ну, например, «Предатель», «Женатый», «Дева Пустоши», «Свежевание гекко». <…> Comic-Con Bethesda Blog, Kotaku в рамках фестиваля San Diego Comic-Con 2010 привело интервью с . Как он сказал, Fallout: New Vegas, это не про бесплотные пустоши и мутантов, а больше «про впечатления» о мире, взаимодействии с персонажами, о том, как вы преодолеваете препятствия — в лоб или в обход. На вопрос о выборе Лас-Вегаса Джон пошутил: «Однажды ночью мы сильно напились и подумали, что не только мы одни должны отправиться в Вегас, мы должны сделать его местом действия следующего Fallout-а». Когда генеральный директор Obsidian Entertainment Фергюс Уркхарт попросил Гонсалеса стать творческим лидером на проекте, он сравнил это с религиозным опытом: «Это похоже на то, что Бог спустился к вам и сказал: „Эй, Джон, я хотел бы, чтобы ты написал ещё одну главу Библии, двигаясь в любом направлении, которое тебе по нраву“». Со слов Джона следующие произведения послужили основными источниками вдохновения: «Лас-Вегас: Необычная история»«Las Vegas: An Unconventional History»., «Дорога» Кормака Маккарти, Одиннадцать не-Брэд Питтов-друзей, не-Клуни-Оушена и инди-фильм «Шестиструнный самурай». Гангстер Багси Сигел, «Крысиная стая» и эксцентричный миллионер Говард Хьюз также оказали значительное влияние. Гонзалез предложил во время игры обращать внимание на персонажей, чтобы суметь распознать среди них двойников, а также почувствовать влияние «''Giltter Gulch Old Style Vegas''»Собирательный образ Старого города, Фримонт-стрит, старого казино «Giltter Gulch» и т. п.. TBC Примечания }} Категория:Записи в блоге